Shield Precious People
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Dean Ambrose; he's known as a tough guy with immense talent. But no one really knows how he is deep down, well, one person does. Sexual content be warned in a later chapter.
1. Shield The Company, Or The Girl?

Shield The Company, Or The Girl?

_**A.N. This story is done on Quotev but I thought since it was a pretty good success on there, maybe I could put it up here. I hope you like it.**_

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns met up in an empty locker room before this week's living taping of Monday Night Raw. Dean laid down on the lounge in front of the TV, Seth sat at the small table in the corner and Roman sat in the wooden wall length locker shelf.

"What do you suppose we do tonight, Orton's separated his shoulder thanks to us, team Hell No can be beaten easily by us and Ryback is on the other side of the country for Tribute for the Troops?" Seth asked as he tapped his finger repeatedly on the table. Dean and Roman just shrugged their shoulders. It was then that Dean's phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and smiled before excusing himself and walking out of the room.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He said answering the call.

"_I'm waiting to see you tonight, are you already at the arena?"_ A female voice replied from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm already here. I'll meet you by the Diva's locker room when you get here. Just text me when you're here; alright?"

"_I will, I'm almost there, Dean. I miss you."_ Dean smiled and laughed a little at the thought of him having to act so cold and tough when in character and a complete softy when outside of the Shield and talking with the one he loves.

"I miss you too. I'll see you later, bye." He hung up when they both had said their goodbyes. His smile then faded when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"What if no one likes me going out with her, or something happens to her in the storyline?" Dean ran his hand through his light brown hair and mentally slapped himself. No; that would happen, _he_ wouldn't let that happen.

Although she wasn't in the storyline yet, Dean had been spoken to about it. He had been told that a storyline would develop depending on what they did each show.

Dean knew she had a match that night on Raw against Eve Torres, and he would be standing in the front of the crowd cheering her on and hoping he wouldn't have to do anything. But knowing everyone on the WWE roster, she probably would _need_ his help.

Dean sat on an equipment box; just looking at random stuff on his phone when it came up that he had a message. Opening the message, he saw it was from her.

'_Hey, I'm here. Come and meet me at the Divas locker room. I can't wait to see you.'_ Dean didn't even bother texting back; he just hurried off to the Divas locker room. He asked a stage hand where the Divas locker room was located for that night and was pointed in the right direction. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the tiny Diva leaning on the wall, tapping away at her phone, not even noticing him. Dean took the opportunity for himself. He made his way over to her, wrapped an arm around her small waist and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hi April, you're looking beautiful as always." Dean placed a kiss on her jawline. AJ giggled at her boyfriend for only about a month.

"Well, you must have missed me. Did you hear that I have a match against Eve?" Dean nodded and smiled. The match was first up after a promo with CM Punk.

"Yeah, I did. I'll be at the front of the crowd watching you." He looked around and then smiled down at AJ. She knew no one knew they were going out, which seemed strange that no one had noticed.

"I need to get ready; I'll see you soon." AJ kissed Dean's lips lightly before walking into the Divas locker room to get changed into her red ring attire with black dots and a large skull on the side of the shorts.

Dean pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and texted Seth and Roman to hide in the crowd towards the front. Dean would be at the bottom corner of the ramp, Seth on the left side of the commentary table near the time keeper's area and Roman on the opposite side of the announce table.

The three men took to their positions when the crowd started pouring in. They had to wait a good ten minutes before the Diva's match between AJ and Eve. Eve's music hit first, the entire crowd booed her as she held the Diva's Championship title and struck her pose at the top of the ramp. She did her Queen-like wave and entered the ring. Then Dean smiled as AJ's music blared through the arena speakers. She came out with her usual happy skip but gave a smile and wink at Dean that she hoped no one noticed.

The bell sounded and the two girls locked arms before Eve got AJ into a headlock. AJ countered before Eve could do anything by punching her in her stomach once. Eve went to the ropes and rushed towards AJ, kicking her in the chest. AJ fell hard to the mat but rushed up to Eve to ram her legs. Eve went face first and her nose felt as if it had broken upon contact with the mat, but no blood was coming out.

AJ grabbed Eve by her hair and pushed her into the corner, kicking Eve repeatedly in the stomach until the ref was at a count of four. Dean looked on as his secret girlfriend was beating Eve all on her own.

Eve, however, turned the tables on the match. She punched AJ right in the face and tried to go for the pin when AJ fell to the mat. AJ kicked out at two. AJ held her face with one hand, giving Eve the opportunity to stomp on AJ's ankle. Dean began to shake with rage at Eve winning, but he needed to just see what was going to happen before he lost it.

AJ staggered to her feet and punched Eve when she had rushed up to the now standing tiny Diva. AJ used her small size and athletic skill to swing herself up to the top turnbuckle; she then jumped off and hit both of her hands on Eve's head. Eve fell to the mat, the back of her head hitting the mat first, hard too. AJ had pulled off a three count and the ref raised her hand.

It was then that she felt as if she was hit with a ton of bricks at the back of her head. Well, she was right about being hit on the head. She moved over to the corner and rested her head on the bottom turnbuckle as she noticed Roman getting into the ring, along with Seth, beside her. She saw Dean come into the ring from the opposite side of the ring. Vickie Gurrero stood in the centre of the ring with a steel chair in her hand; that was, before Seth kicked Vickie in the back of the knees, causing her to collapse.

A small fight against Vickie had ensued, but what really had the WWE Universe's attention was that Dean Ambrose wasn't in the fight against Vickie; he was tending to AJ. Roman and Seth had got Vickie out of the ring so Dean had stood AJ up and supported her as he went to the centre of the ring.

"I've been told that what happens tonight could give us a new storyline." Dean whispered in AJ's ear. She smiled and quickly pulled her lips to his but they remained like that for more than necessary. The WWE Universe were chanting their names as they walked up the ramp, arms around each other and smiling. This may not be so bad.


	2. Storyline

Storyline

_**A.N. I just thought I would update another chapter even though I have no comments (sad times**____**). I hope you have been liking this, if you want me to make another story like this one, PM me and I'll consider it.**_

Both AJ and Dean had avoided seeing anyone but each other after what had happened a few hours earlier. They just sat in silence with AJ's head on Dean's chest as they sat and watched the show. They replayed the kiss over and over for the fans. Dean would laugh quietly when they replayed the kiss; it just seemed so foreign to see him kiss someone on the show.

It hadn't been till the three hours were up that they were disturbed by the appearance of Seth Rollin's voice filling the comfortable silence the two shared.

"Umm, I don't know what happened out there, but Mr McMahon wants to see both of you in his office." Seth left right after the message; not even wanting to know what was going on with his friend and the tiny Diva. Dean shook his head while looking down and laughed at Seth's quick message and hasty leave before grabbing AJ's hand and leading her out the door to Vince McMahon's office for the night. Dean knocked on the door before hearing permission to enter.

The two entered hand in hand and Vince motioned for the two to sit in the chairs in front of the desk in the corner.

"Dean, when I talked to you earlier in the month about what you would do would affect the storyline I didn't expect you to go out and kiss little April here." AJ smiled and blushed; Dean smiled at his girlfriend as she looked down into her lap.

"Does this mean we will get a storyline together?" Dean said hopefully; something that was very rare for him.

"Yes, and I was also considering her being a part of the Shield but I will leave that to your group. We will have everything for your storyline sorted by next week's RAW. For now, leave everyone guessing." The couple knew that it was then that they could leave. Vince was a man of very few words; direct and short. When both of them were out of the room, Dean pulled AJ's body to his and crashed his lips to hers. As AJ wrapped her arms around Dean's neck he smiled into the kiss shortly before pulling away.

"Wow, what brought that on?" AJ asked and Dean kissed her nose.

"It's just you; you bring this side of me out." Well, that was true. Dean was different around AJ than everyone else. He was cold-hearted in WWE and was the nicest and sweetest guy when AJ was around. She would literally melt the ice around his heart.

When it was time for everyone to get some rest, they all checked into the local hotel. Dean had walked AJ to her room and kissed her goodnight before walking down the hall to his own room. He sighed heavily as he dropped his bag on the ground by the TV and fell backwards on the bed that was in the room. He thought how he was when he was in FCW and then NXT before he had met AJ.

XXXX

_Dean scowled as he saw Seth Rollins with his girlfriend, Katelyn. Just the sight of them together would make him feel sick to his stomach. It was obvious to everyone that Dean was not the one for relationships. He had either been cheated on or the girls he was with was with would only be interested in getting into the bedroom as fast as they could as much as they could. Dean just seemed like there was no use for love for him and he wouldn't bother to try looking for it._

_Dean made his way to catering and grabbed a sandwich. He was just waiting for the match he was in next, an extreme rules match. They were what he was best at. His face would always end up a bloody mess in the end, as would his opponent; that was what he loved most about these matches, they were bloody and raw, not for the faint-hearted. This was one of the first matches like this in NXT though, which had genuinely surprised Dean._

_He ate his food and began to punch a boxing bag, getting ready for the upcoming match he was in against Seth Rollins. Dean knew this was going to be a challenge, he had been pitted against Seth before and they were very epic matches to say the least._

_The match had been brutal and by the end, neither man really wanted to win, they just wanted the match to end. Both men were a bloody mess. Dean had his blood smeared all across his face and Seth had blood, not knowing whose blood it actually was, all over his chest and stomach area. Dean finally had hit Seth over the head with a steel chair and got the pinfall._

_But what had happened after the match was even more devastating. Katelyn had told Seth she no longer had feelings for him and broke his heart. His winning streak had been the only thing she liked about Seth. It had been Dean who had, quite literally, and unintentionally, won her attention._

_Dean was washing the blood off his skin with a wet cloth, on both his face and torso. He had continued to wipe the blood off when the locker room door had opened to reveal the smiling, bright face of the one-year younger Katelyn. She bounded over to the 6'3" man and grabbed another cloth, wet it and gently touched a spot on his chest; on his heart._

"_What are you doing in here?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable at the way Katelyn was both looking at him and touching him._

"_I came to see you, of course. I loved how you beat Seth in that extreme rules match. You looked so good during it, even when you're bloody and beaten. Everything about you is just so much better than everyone else; especially Seth. You're so much better than Seth." Katelyn held the cloth over Dean's heart and looked up to his face. He looked disgusted at the showing of affection that Katelyn displayed. Dean's eyes bludged open when Katelyn pulled his face down and crashed her lips to his. He pushed her off and walked out of the room, still slightly bloody, while wiping his lips off with the back of his hand._

_This was how it started; he would beat someone in a match and end up with a girl's attention, it was just how it ended that mattered. He had, after the first few times of course, learnt that those kinds of girls like Katelyn only wanted you if you win. As soon as a loss appeared, he'd get dumped, have water thrown in his face or even slapped across the face. No, he would _NOT_ let another girl do that to him again._

_Dean closed himself off to everyone, kept his emotions to himself tried to only let a small number of people into his life; though most of them never stayed for too long. Only Seth had really been there for him, from their days at FCW Seth had seen what had happened with the girls Dean had been dumped by. Hell, it had happened to him as well, that was one of the main reasons why Seth had become friends with Dean, because he knew what his friend had gone through._

XXXX

Dean opened his eyes and rubbed them after scrunching up his face. He guessed it had been pretty late when he got to his hotel room that he had shared with Seth that night; it had been about midnight when he had got AJ to her room and wished her a goodnight. He would have fallen asleep as soon as he laid down the his bed and dreamed everything; Dean saw Seth still sleeping, drool coming out of his mouth.

After a quick shower and getting changed into his clothes for the day, Dean noticed it was about 9:30am and texted AJ.

_**Dean: April, you wanna go get some breakfast?**_

It hadn't taken long, about a minute, for AJ to reply back.

_**AJ: That sounds great, I'm starving. I'll meet you down there in about five mins, okay?**_

_**Dean: Sounds like a plan. Love you, babe.**_

_**AJ: Love you too.**_

Dean quietly stepped out of the room he was staying in and went down in the elevator to get some breakfast. He sat at a table with his food and waited for AJ to arrive before he ate. His face lit up when he saw her walk through the entrance. She grabbed her food and set it down onto the table; she stood beside Dean's chair as he stood up. They looked around to see if anyone was watching and then shared a quick kiss before both sat down to eat, talking occasionally about their plans for the day.

But someone had seen them. Unsure of how to comprehend what had just been seen they scrolled through the contacts of their phone, hitting a person's name.

"You will never guess what I just saw." The person, female, said into the phone. This place was finally giving her something to talk about. 


	3. Staring Eyes

Staring Eyes

_**A.N. Since I just noticed that people are actually reading this I thought I'd update this. If you want me to do another story like this please tell me, cause I really enjoyed making this.**_

"You will never guess what I just saw." The person, female, said into the phone. This place was finally giving her something to talk about. She smiled to herself, knowing that what this could mean.

"What did you see, Eve? This had better be good." A male voice replied and Eve took a glance over at the table that Dean and AJ were sitting at; no one else except Eve was in the cafeteria.

"Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee; I think what happened on Raw wasn't planned. This could be bad news for us; they become the newest power couple and the group can take down any Superstar they wish. They could take over the WWE and run the shows. I wanted to be the top Diva, but now little miss Crazy Chick can get her unhinged pack of dogs to help her get the Diva's title."

"Relax, Eve." The male said over the phone. "That crazy Ambrose, his two-toned best friend Rollins and that skyscraper Reigns won't get far. We will make sure of that. Raw and SmackDown won't be taken over by the Shield." Then, only Eve's phone beeping was heard.

"So, I guess I will just have to just watch them myself." Eve smirked and walked out of the cafeteria and took the elevator back to her room. She knew she couldn't jump into spying right away without getting her info first.

Dean and AJ were soon joined by the other two members of the Shield. Seth had grabbed a huge stack of pancakes with maple syrup smothered on them, a few eggs, some bacon and a sausage. AJ was blown away by the amount of food Seth could eat at one time and sometimes even have room for more. Roman just sat looking between Dean and AJ.

"Why are you looking us, Reigns?" Dean said and his friend laughed.

"Sorry, it's just strange having little Miss Crazy Chick here with us. But, why are you with us? I don't like feeling like I'm stupid by not knowing something, do I look stupid?" Roman said and Dean shook his head. No, Roman didn't look stupid and he certainty wasn't. Both men and AJ turned their heads to Seth, who, with his mouth stuffed full with food, a fork full of huge pancakes slices and food surrounding his face, looked up at the face of the group; he clearly had been too engrossed in his food to not pay attention to the small conversation that had just taken place.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" He looked at everyone and AJ struggled to contain her laughter.

"Roman just asked us if he looked stupid and we said no. You on the other hand…" Dean trailed off and gave Seth a funny look. Though, Seth hadn't understood the look and he screwed up his face; this made him look even more stupid.

"You're all looking at me funny, why are you guys looking at me like that?" Roman inhaled deeply, trying not to laugh while a laugh escaped Dean's lips. AJ couldn't take seeing Seth looking like that so she pulled out a small compact mirror from her back jean shorts pocket which she handed to Seth. Dean had pulled out his phone from his pocket and taken a picture just as Seth went from a goofy, confused smile to a look of complete horror as he saw his food covered and sticky face. He looked at each staring face with anger etched on his face.

"Why didn't any of you tell me sooner?" Dean shrugged and inhaled a deep breath.

"I don't know; it was just funny. But I think you should wash up. You're face looks pretty bad with all of that food surrounding your mouth." Seth nodded his head once and hurried out of the room up to the room he shared with Dean to clean his face. Roman looked back at AJ, his eyebrow together as he studied her face and eyes; it was some weird thing he had done before to try and scare the truth out of people. This tactic, apparently, wasn't scaring anything out of little AJ; well he guessed that if she could hang around Dean, she probably wasn't one to be scared easily.

AJ smiled, slightly annoyed at his staring, and then turned her eyes to Dean as she grabbed his hand underneath the table and gave it a little squeeze. She _really_ wanted to get out of there to spend some time with Dean before the Shield had another one of their meetings to discuss about what to do for the week. Her mouth twitched into a smile for a fraction of a second before she regained her excitement; she soon _might_ be a part of the meetings.

Dean excused himself and stood as AJ did. Roman nodded and let the two walk off as he smiled to himself.

"Looks like someone may have finally broken through Dean's icy heart; well 'bout time, he does deserve it." Roman said and he thought of how his fiancée and little girl back at home.

"You got anything planned today before tonight's taping of Main Event and SmackDown_!_?" _**(A.N. If you didn't know, both SmackDown! and Main Event are taped on Tuesday nights and then aired in their appropriate time slots.)**_ Dean asked as he looked down at AJ when they were in the small space of the elevator.

"I'm not doing anything because all of the girls have other things planned. Why, did you wanna go out?" Dean nodded and put his hand on the lower part of her back as they walked out of the elevator.

"Do you wanna go out to lunch today? We can get some fast food or something, or we can go to a movie?"

"That sounds good, lunch and then a movie. I'll go and get ready and then meet you in the lobby in half an hour." AJ smiled when Dean nodded and kissed her cheek. She ran to her hotel room that she was sharing with Kaitlyn and began to pick out her outfit for her date, well, lunch date, with Dean. Kaitlyn raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at her off-screen and former on-screen best friend.

"Why are you getting ready, got a date at this time of day?" AJ looked behind her at Kaitlyn and turned to face her.

"No, I just want to look a little nicer 'cause I'm going out to lunch." Kaitlyn didn't look convinced so AJ decided to ramp up her lies. "I'm trying to impress people so they won't think I'm a teenager outside of the WWE." Kaitlyn nodded, satisfied with the answer. AJ had copped a lot of judgement and rude comments over not acting her age, maybe dressing up like she did would help people she was more mature than her character.

AJ had quickly changed in the bathroom, applied a bit of make-up and rushed to the elevator. She found Dean leaning on the wall beside the elevator entrance.

"You ready to go, April?" She nodded and Dean had taken her to a McDonald's and then took her to a horror movie. AJ walked out with Dean, she looked sick and disgusted and Dean just laughed at her face.

"Stop laughing at me, Dean. I'll vomit all over you in the car ride back to the Hotel if you don't stop." Dean leaned back and looked at her shocked and disgusted. AJ laughed and grabbed Dean's hand as she pulled him back the way them had come through the crowd to Dean's rental car. Over time, AJ felt better and Dean relaxed, thinking that her earlier threat was real. He had laughed at her on the car ride when she complained about all of the blood and scary things in the movie; she hated horror movies and Dean knew that.

"Why did you take me to a horror movie, you know I get nightmares easily." AJ was curious about why Dean had taken her to that movie as they walked into the Hotel. Dean smiled and grabbed a hold of AJ's hand as they entered the elevator.

"I don't know, I guess it was just for fun. You actually started crushing my neck when your arms were around me so tight when you were scared." Dean laughed, walked into his room with AJ in tow. However, neither had thought to look if anyone was watching. He shut the door behind him and she smiled at him shyly. Dean sat on his bed and looked behind him at the clock on the bedside table; it read 4:17pm.

"We still have a couple of hours till the Main event taping and then SmackDown taping. Do you want to play a video game while we wait?" AJ nodded, grabbed her controller and handed Dean's his. They began to play and where laughing as they beat each other at different times. The time had flown by and when they had arrived at the arena, almost every person there was staring at them as they walked through a few metres a part. It was John Cena, however, who had come put to Dean and looked at the Shield member and AJ sitting on an equipment box about five metres behind the two men.

"Why didn't you say to anyone you two were dating?"


	4. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

_**A.N. I'm updating this story again thanks to a really nice review. Keep them coming to get more chapters. Love you guys and I'll update as soon as I get more reviews.**_

Dean shot daggers at John Cena as the biggest face of WWE had asked the question that no other person had any guts to ask.

"Well, why didn't you two tell anyone you were dating?" John repeated and Dean pushed him into a locker room he hoped was empty. AJ followed behind closely and shut the door behind the three.

"Who is telling everyone that AJ and I are dating?" Dean's face quickly went red as he spoke. John looked down right confused at Dean's outburst.

"So, you are not dating AJ?" He said as he motioned to between the two. Dean was struggling to even say coherent words; he would keep spluttering parts of words and then try to move onto another without success. AJ put one of her hands on Dean's shoulder and the other over his heart; she could feel his heart rate slowly slow in pace.

"We are dating, but we were going to keep it a secret till next week's RAW. But it seems that someone had gone and told people we are. Do you have any ideas who could have told, John?" John began to seriously think about AJ's question. She could always make a person do what she wanted when she was serious; something which never was usually present as she was normally so bubbly and jumping like a five year old on too much sugar.

"I think it was Eve or one of her little Diva friends that would have started the talking." Dean nodded at John's logic; it did seem like something Eve or her friends would do. AJ moved her hand that was on Dean's heart to his hand and looked at John with a face that held a blank expression but her eyes were struggling to hide her anger; John could see it deep down.

"Don't worry, kiddo, Eve will get what she deserves. The question is; why would she do something like this?" This time Dean looked down at AJ who had tensed up at the question. For Eve, all she cared about was her Championship Title belt and clearly Eve thought AJ was a threat to her title reign; well AJ was a threat but hated to get on people's bad sides.

"I know that once you get the Diva's title, Eve will have nothing to say she is better than you; but you know you already are." Dean said as he felt his girlfriend bury her head into his chest. John nodded, finally getting the answer to his question. He had a reason for Eve to act this way, but John wasn't blinded by Eve obvious ambition; he knew she was working with someone, she always had.

"I think you two should just focus on tonight. Remember April, you have a match with Eve tonight and if you win you can easily get into the title picture for the next Pay Per View. I mean, you have already beat her once before." AJ smiled at her friend's words. She headed over towards the door to get ready for her match and dragged Dean along with her.

"Are you sure you want to walk around here with me?" Dean whispered as he was being pulled by his hand by his girlfriend. She suddenly stopped and turned to Dean.

"Of course I do, Dean. You're my boyfriend, and I feel a lot better now that everyone knows; there's no pressure or sneaking around." AJ looked around and saw her friends Mike Mizanin, Phil Brooks and the other two members of the Shield look over at the two. "Plus, we can do this now." AJ pulled Dean's face to hers and moved her lips with his; feeling his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer.

Dean pulled apart from AJ and heard his best friends laugh while Mike and Punk started to whisper to each other.

"Finally, man, I thought we would have just had to lock you two in a room to get you two together." Seth remarked and Roman laughed at his younger friend's remark.

"And how do you think that would have happened if we had locked them into a room together?" Seth was laughing till a few seconds later when he realised what Roman was hinting at.

"Oh, oooohhhh, ew dude, get your mind out of the gutter." AJ giggled at Seth and Roman's bickering which she was used to.

"I better go get ready for my match. I'll see you all later." AJ said and she quickly kissed Dean's cheek before running to the Diva's locker room for the night. Although she wasn't going to be on Main Event she was to make an appearance on Smack Down for the night and everyone was required to be ready just in case.

Dean turned to the four men standing in front of him. Seth and Roman were cracking jokes about each other but Mike and Phil had stopped their talking.

"What were you two talking about earlier?" Phil suppressed a laugh and Mike hit him over the back of the head, earning a glare from the older man.

"I just asked Punk if AJ was ever a good kisser." Dean was amused by the changed expression on Phil's face which had gone red.

"Let me guess, you said yes. Don't worry, man, I have kissed her too, you know." Dean joked and laughed with Phil and Mike. They then talked about what was going to happen on Main Event and Smack Down.

AJ Lee put on her attire and curled her hair. She sprayed it lightly with hairspray and saw Kaitlyn smiling widely at her little friend.

"I knew it, I knew it." Kaitlyn jumped up and spun her bestie around happily. AJ was then softly placed on the ground and Kaitlyn began to jump up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Dean and I weren't sure what people would think if they found out we were together. But I have to tell you; it feels so much better to have people know about my relationship with Dean." Kaitlyn was jumping up and down again and then sat down on a lounge in the locker room.

"Tell me how you and Dean started." AJ knew this was coming and began to explain how she and Dean began.

XXXX

_AJ and Kaitlyn were once again visiting NXT on one of the few days off they had. Paige had joined the two girls in catering and was talking with them about how things at NXT were going. With what Paige had told them; NXT was beginning to turn into a war with the different Superstars and Divas._

"_I just wish I could be older so I could be on the main roster. This is why I hate being only 19; I can't be with you two till I'm 21." Paige said and all AJ and Kaitlyn nodded in agreement. That was when AJ had seen three guys walk and sit at a table on the other side of the room. Paige's eyes followed AJ's and she smiled, her British accent bringing AJ out of her thoughts._

"_I see you have spotted Dean, Seth and Roman." Paige pointed to each guy as she said their names. Kaitlyn eyed the group for a second behind Paige's shoulder and then looked at the young Diva._

"_So are they good?" Paige nodded and smiled._

"_Yeah, they are actually really good. Roman Reigns, his real name is Leakee, used to be a professional football player or something like that before he came into wrestling so his spear tackle is bound to be as bad as what people say._

"_Seth Rollins, aka Colby Lopez, seems like he was born to be a champ; he has won so many championships, he was even FCW champion like you April._

"_And then there is Dean Ambrose; Jonathon Good for his real name but he is really know for is brutal matches as Jon Moxley. He has been involved in so many hard-core and bloody matches I'm shocked as to why he is still even alive. He once got a buzz saw to the head." Paige cringed at the thought; Kaitlyn felt like she was going to vomit and AJ just stared at Dean._

"_But didn't he have some beef or something with Mick Foley?" Kaitlyn asked Paige and the British Diva nodded again._

"_Yeah, it's really ironic. But I think that one is just for a storyline, I think he may really look up to Mick but I don't know; I don't talk to him or Roman much but Seth is so dorky and sweet."_

_The three girls had changed the subject back to other Superstars and Divas. AJ felt her stomach grumble and decided to go get a quick snack from the table on the other side to the room. Kaitlyn and Paige had decided to move into a nearby locker room to have more privacy with their chatting. As AJ was almost at the table, walking with her head down, staring at her feet, when she had ran into someone. She looked up to see the face of the strangely handsome Dean standing over her._

"_I-I'm sorry." She stuttered and felt her cheeks heat up. She heard a little ring of laughter come from him._

"_It's okay. I think I know you, but I'm forgetting your name." He clicked his fingers together and looked like he was thinking. Dean really did know of AJ, he knew her name, where she had been born, how she grew up and how much she had worked to get to where she was. It was like how he had been, minus the _really_ bad stuff._

"_My name is April Mendez, or AJ Lee in FCW and WWE. I know who you are." AJ put her hand out and felt something jolt through her when she felt Dean's skin touch her skin. Dean felt the same thing and decided to not waste any time, he hadn't felt this way in, well, ever._

"_I know that this is really sudden, but would you be interested in going out with me to dinner after the show?" AJ smiled widely and nodded. The whole time after that moment, Dean couldn't lift his good mood and barely stayed in character, though he was only just able to stay in character._

_Since Dean and AJ hadn't known what would happen, they didn't wear anything too fancy but Dean still though AJ looked beautiful in her outfit of a dark purple ruffled tank top with full length jeans and a pair of her black converse boots._

_The date had gone perfectly and Dean had begun to see her or talk with her every day. They had learnt so much about each other in a short amount of time._

XXXX

What both hadn't realised was that it was time for Smack Down to start; time had flown by too fast. Kaitlyn had, of course, been in the dark about the date; but put her slight anger away. AJ deserved to be in a good relationship after everything her best friend had been through. Kaitlyn smiled when AJ finished her story and hugged her.

"You go out there and win that match against Eve. I know you can do it." AJ smiled and heard her name being called over the loud speaker to go to the entrance.

AJ and Eve were about to begin their match when Booker T had come out right before the bell was about to start.

"_This is not going to be good."_ Eve thought as she saw Booker at the top of the ramp, a microphone in his right hand about to be raised to his mouth.


	5. The Title And The Boyfriend

The Title and Boyfriend

_**A.N. Another chapter is up! For that person who sent me that review saying to not have the pairing as AJ/Dean I have some news for you; it's not going to happen! Go waste someone else's time, because I really don't care about those kind of reviews, go and make one of your own and see if it's as good as this. Just don't waste my time! Rant done, enjoy this chapter. **_

Booker T raised the microphone to his mouth and had the attention of AJ, Eve and all of the WWE Universe.

"Before the match starts I want to make an announcement. This Divas match is going to be a Divas Championship match. Eve, you are not allowed to win by a count out or disqualification; if you do, little AJ Lee will in your title. Start the match." Booker T walked back to the backstage area and watched the match on the interviewing area TV screen. AJ was over the moon, she could finally be Divas Champ.

Eve began to hyperventilate; this was never a part of _his_ plan. He had never said she could have a chance of losing her title; AJ was meant to be no threat to her title. The Shield may really take over the WWE with Dean's little arm candy.

AJ took a hold of her opportunity; she pulled Eve to the mat by the back of her hair. AJ then proceeded to land a few punches to Eve's head until the ref was at a count of four. AJ climbed the turnbuckle closest to her and dropkicked Eve. Eve had kicked out a two when AJ went for a pinfall win.

She then stood a groggy Eve up on her feet, Irish Whipped Eve into the turnbuckle and used a move she had learnt from Dean, the multiple hip hit. AJ went over to the opposite turnbuckle and used another in-ring move, his wake-up shooting taunt.

Eve felt like crap, AJ was actually hitting her and not being fake like she should have been. Slowly, Eve stumbled to her feet and dizzily tried to walk to the centre of the ring, only to feel AJ's Shining Wizard finisher on her face. AJ had this time succeeded in getting the pinfall.

The whole world seemed to have stopped for a second when she tried to register what she had just accomplished. AJ Lee was now Diva's champion! The title was handed to her and she kissed it before standing on the turnbuckle, holding the title high above her head; Eve looked on in absolute horror seeing someone else hold what she thought belonged to her.

AJ heard the Shield's music blare through the speakers when hers had been cut short. She noticed Roman and Seth and Dean walk down the stairs and were not long standing at the crowd barricade. Dean let out a tiny smile and AJ looked at the three men as they jumped over the barricade as if she would take on the three. Dean immediately stepped into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"I gotta say my little Princess, you are pretty good. But do you realise that some of the moves you had executed where mine? Do you want to know what I think of that?" AJ quickly nodded, playing like she was scared; well she was a little scared of the personality Dean was able to pull off when in character. Dean smirked and quickly pulled his lips to AJ's, he felt her smile as their lips moved in time with one another's. The pair pulled a part and AJ saw Roman and Seth leaning on opposite sides of the ring; Roman raised the microphone to his lips.

"Now that you are Diva's Champion, AJ, we were all wonder, some more than others, if you would join us and become a member of the Shield." Once again; Roman's talking had drawn AJ in, she looked at Seth on the ring apron and Dean with his arms wrapped around her. She got the microphone from Dean's hand.

"Okay, I'll join you guys in the Shield." The crowd erupted into boos but AJ didn't mind at all; this was what she had wanted since she grew to know the trio.


	6. Are You Sure?

Are You Sure?

_**A.N. Warning; high sexual content in this chapter, don't like don't read. I hope you like this. I thought I'd put this chapter up as well just because I do like this chapter. Enjoy. **_

Kaitlyn rushed over to AJ, pulled her from her boyfriend's arm and pushed AJ into an empty locker room. She jumped up and down and Kaitlyn began to struggle to get her breathing under control.

"I cannot believe it, you're Diva's Champion!" Kaitlyn squealed and squeezed her little friend in her arms.

"Kaitlyn…" AJ squeaked out as she felt the pointy edge of her, _her_, title dig into her skin. "I can't breathe." Kaitlyn let AJ go and looked at her apologetically.

"Oh, sorry. So how are you and Dean going to celebrate tonight?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow and AJ's cheeks went red as she looked to the side. Kaitlyn caught onto her best friend's embarrassment and realised why AJ had been able to keep a hold of this relationship for so long.

"Oh my God, I though you two had already slept together! But, wait, why haven't you two had sex yet?" This was not the place AJ wanted to be right now; she wished she could be anywhere but there. Kaitlyn titled her head up and looked down at AJ, giving her a slightly more powering look than before.

"We just haven't done 'it' yet. But I guess that's a good thing; every other relationship I've been in where I have slept with a guy he would break up with me the morning after. I just don't want that to happen with Dean." AJ was still looking down at her feet and she placed the title which was still on her arm on the ground.

"Look, honey, I don't think that would happen with Dean; I mean, yeah, when he was John Moxley he said he had done that kind of thing but he isn't really that kind of person. And, I can see that he really loves you; from what I've heard, he has been in the same spot you've been in too."

"Who did you hear that from?" Kaitlyn was now averting AJ's gaze when he younger friend had looked up. She had to give in and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I heard it from Seth." AJ laughed once and then held the rest back.

"Wow, the two tones are gossiping about their best friends. Tell me, what else do you know about, hmmm?" Kaitlyn scoffed and rolled her eyes at the fact her friend was trying to change the subject.

"I know that you avoiding answering me. So, I'll ask one more question before we go back to the hotel, do you think tonight could be the night you and Dean finally get into bed together?"

"I honestly do not know, but if it happens it happens." AJ replied and Kaitlyn had a serious look to her face now.

"Okay, but if wind up pregnant then you remember what you just said." Both girls headed out of the spare locker room, grabbed their things from the Diva's locker room after AJ could get away from all of the congratulations given to her by more Superstars and Divas.

AJ and Kaitlyn had arrived at the hotel about ten minutes after leaving the arena, thanks to Kaitlyn's forward thinking and already putting the location of the hotel into the rental car she was driving. AJ and Kaitlyn had their key cards handed to them by the receptionist but AJ found she was on a completely different floor to Kaitlyn, who was on floor two.

"Hey, um, I'm not rooming with you. Why not?" AJ asked and Kaitlyn looked just as confused. AJ shrugged it off and went up to her room on the sixth floor. She found her room and slid her key card in, opening the door after she heard the click.

Throwing her stuff on the ground near the table she heard the shower being used, that was when she spotted the suitcase and back pack on the ground in front of the double bed.

"Great, now I'm going to need to share a bed with someone." She said to herself but turned when she saw Dean with a towel around his shoulders, his hair dripping wet and messy and wearing only a pair of boxers and torn up jeans which she really liked.

"You don't wanna share a room with me, baby?" Dean said and pretended to be hurt by her words. AJ shook her head quickly and walked over to Dean so that their bodies were almost touching before she said.

"No, I really do want to share a room with you."

"And the bed?" He asked and felt slightly more comfortable with that fact of the room sharing being okay. AJ leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"The bed would be nice to share if we weren't going to mess it up first." Dean was confused but turned on as well. AJ knew it; she could feel him grow harder on her leg. AJ wrapped her legs around Dean's waist as she kissed him and he guided the two blindly over to the bed.

"I love you, Dean." AJ said as Dean gently placed her lying on her back on the bed. Dean moved his lips to AJ neck and bit at the soft flesh between her shoulder and neck lightly.

"I love you two, April. Do you want to do this?" He asked and AJ quickly nodded. AJ sat up for a second to allow Dean to take her shirt off and throw it away. He then quickly got off the bed and stood in front of AJ for a second.

"I'll be right back." He quickly locked the door and put on a condom that he had just in case this were to ever happen and rushed back to AJ as he if he never left. AJ's fingers roam Dean's hair as he kissed a trail from her neck to just above her bra covered breasts. He unclasped them and threw the bra across the room as he had done with his girlfriend's shirt.

He gently messaged one breast while kissing and sucking on the nipple of the other. AJ moaned is name as she grabbed his hair in her hands. Dean would occasionally bite down slightly and gain a squeak of surprise and pleasure before he kissed another trail up to her lips.

"We can stop now if you want' it's not too late." Dean said between kisses and AJ shook her head no.

"No, I want you now. I feel like I've waited forever and I want this." With that reply, AJ was then on top of Dean and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Dean kicked them of his ankles and felt AJ purposely grind her hips into his fully hard and now throbbing and covered erection. He groaned his pleasure and pain as AJ continued for about half a minute before she went back to kissing his lips and occasionally his neck.

AJ let her hand move its way down Dean's slightly hair chest, down his abdomen and stop at the top of his boxers. She let out a deep breath and began to move underneath the covers as Dean did; she had never done _this_ part before. She kissed down his chest and midsection; stopping at the boxers. She could see how hard he was, the bludge was sort of sticking into her neck as she looked down at it from where her mouth was.

AJ slowly peeled off the boxers to revel the thing that had been growing for her. She carefully put her mouth to the top and began to suck as she worked her way down the long length that she hadn't bothered to think about how many inches it could have been.

AJ put her hands on Dean's hip as she heard him softly say her name as she slowly went deeper, taking more of him in. She had reached the bottom of him, but then began to move back up while licking the top of him and repeated the motion. AJ had reached the bottom of his erection when she heard his yell out her name and felt the liquid shoot down the throat. She had nearly choked on it, to boot.

AJ had wondered if she had done something right or wrong as she kissed her way back up to Dean's lips. He smiled at her and flipped their position so that he was now on top. Dean was kissing her neck again as he began to slowly unbutton and unzip AJ's denim shorts before he threw them behind him. He felt himself going hard again just by feeling her wetness on her underwear.

Dean slid a finger inside of the underwear that AJ was still wearing and gently pushed it inside her, circling it round and hearing the beautiful moans of his girlfriend made him slide another finger in and grow fully hard again. He saw her shut her eyes tightly as he slipped in a third finger and thinking that is was enough, Dean took off AJ's underwear, threw it somewhere out of the way and took AJ's lips to his as he slowly entered her with his hardened state. She moaned softly and he let her be comfortable with him inside her before continuing.

Over a few minutes Dean had begun to move into her more again, this time feeling AJ's nail dig and scratch into his back out of mostly pleasure. AJ wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist causing him to go deeper with every slow thrust of his hips.

"More, Dean; faster, please." AJ begged and Dean picked up his pace with the amount of thrusts. He was going harder than he could ever remember and loved how he could feel AJ's body tremble beneath his after a few minutes.

"Wait for, AJ, not just yet." Dean pleaded and AJ swallowed hard and tried to keep her violently shaking body under control. Dean had never felt this great during sex in ever; it was like AJ knew what to do and held on till he was ready.

"Dean, I can't hold it anymore!" AJ said in a shaky voice and Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

"It's okay, I can't hold on either." They released at the same time and Dean collapsed onto AJ. He turned over to AJ who was smiling widely with her eyes still closed as they were when they had released, but were not closed tightly.

"That was amazing, AJ." Dean said and AJ slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly before moving her head onto Dean's bare chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Yeah, it was amazing." AJ repeated and she fell asleep right after those words. Dean had been awake for slightly longer thinking about AJ and how good a person he was. He really did love her to pieces.


	7. Aftermath

Aftermath

_**A.N. I will happily write another story like this. Oh, and the reason why I haven't been changing anything is because I have written this story already and I don't want to change anything. But I do hope you still like it.**_

Dean had rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table just after he had woken up. It read 6:43am and he knew that both he and AJ had nothing to do except maybe go out to lunch with a few friends. Dean then looked down at his girlfriend who was smiling with her head on his chest and arm around his waist.

Dean grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his bare waist and picked out his clothes before going to shower. AJ stirred in her sleep when she couldn't feel Dean anymore; it was just something she knew when someone left her during sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around; she spotted his bag and heard the muffled sound of water running. AJ smiled and realised Dean hadn't left her… yet. AJ closed her eyes, which were still heavy, and opened them when she felt the bed dip beside her as she rolled over. She could see Dean's small smile on his face and he reached out to brush some stray pieces in her face behind AJ's ear.

"How did you sleep, April?" Dean asked and she smiled a little.

"I slept well, when I did sleep." Dean laughed at his girlfriend's comment and then got off the bed over to AJ's bag. He picked it up and AJ swallowed hard; this was it, he was kicking her to the curb or the hallway so to speak. Dean saw AJ's worried face.

"What's wrong, April; why do you look worried?" AJ moved the bed sheets so they were up to her shoulders as opposed to being just above her chest and she played with the top of the sheets, averting her eyes from Dean.

"Every time I'm in a relationship and sex happens they always break up with me. I can tell that that's going to happen now." She looked up and pointed up to the bag.

"April, I was just putting your bag in the bathroom so when you have a shower you can change in there. I wouldn't leave you, April." Dean put the bag down on the bathroom floor near the shower, walked back over to the bed where AJ still was lying in and kissed her forehead.

"You really should have a shower, though. You'll feel better when you do. Here up you come." Dean helped her up, adjusted the sheet so it covered AJ properly and waited for her to finish shower by watching TV. AJ was out within 45 minutes after washing her hair, body and face, drying and brushing her hair and teeth and getting changed.

She skipped over to Dean after putting her bag near the door and sat beside him. AJ put her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Do you know what we're doing today since we have a day off?" AJ asked as Dean kissed the top of her head.

"We can hang out with the others for the day. I think that would be a nice change, drama free." AJ pulled out her phone and began to text Kaitlyn, Seth and Roman to meet her and Dean for lunch at a restaurant.

The pair had hung around in the hotel bedroom expect when they got breakfast down in catering. The two were glad to spend time with their friends after a great night between the pair. The group of five had met up at a small restaurant and ordered right away. Dean looked at Roman funny, who was on his phone typing away to someone.

"Roman," Dean asked, finally getting Roman's attention. "Who are you talking to?"

"My little girl, she keeps texting me; see." Roman showed Dean the texts and they had made Dean smile. He had only met Roman's daughter once but she was a little cutie. He handed the phone back.

"Has Jess texted you, it seems like you haven't talked to her in a while." AJ said and Roman looked at his phone with a blank look.

"She hasn't spoken to me in weeks, I'm getting worried."

"Just get your mind off it for a while. How about we go to a theme park?" Kaitlyn suggested and everyone agreed. They set off to a local theme park. Roman had forgotten about his sadness when he had eaten so much food and gone on a number of rides. He felt sick by the end of the day but was also really happy too. AJ had been taken onto the Ferris wheel by Dean and they saw the beautiful view above them of the sea that AJ hadn't known was there.

Kaitlyn had got AJ away from Dean long enough to convince her best friend to room with her. Kaitlyn _really_ wanted to talk to AJ about the previous night.

Dean had dropped off AJ's stuff at Kaitlyn's room before he went to hang out with Seth and Roman. Kaitlyn watched amused when Dean had kissed AJ softly goodnight and waved at Kaitlyn.

"Wow, he really is different with you, isn't he?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ nodded as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, he is. I love this side of him, though." Both Kaitlyn and AJ sat on one of the single beds.

"How was last night with Dean?" AJ looked at Kaitlyn straight in the eyes and Kaitlyn smiled shyly at her friend who looked like she'd bite her head off at any moment.

"Seth told me that Dean had organised you to room with him. So, was last night any good?" Kaitlyn asked with raised eyebrows and AJ smiled dreamily.

"It was absolutely amazing! He made me feel so… great." She said and giggled, leaning her head on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"He really does care about you, you know that right?" Kaitlyn said and AJ nodded against her best friend's shoulder.

"What if I do end up pregnant? Do you think he'd leave me?" AJ asked as her eyes filled with tears. Kaitlyn noticed her friend's state, picked her head off her shoulder and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I don't think he'd leave."

"Then what do you think will happen?" AJ asked in between sobs and in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, but all we can do is wait. How about I get a test in a few days and we'll see what it says?" AJ nodded and decided she didn't want to talk anymore. She got up, changed into her PJ's, brushed her teeth and hair and then lay down in her bed. She saw Kaitlyn in her own bed.

"Kaitlyn," AJ whispered and Kaitlyn sat up before switching the bedside lamp on, making the room light up.

"Yeah, April, what is it?"

"Are you and Seth dating?" AJ asked and giggled. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"No, we aren't dating, I want to go out with him, but we aren't." Kaitlyn said as she put her head on her pillow.

"Well, let's just hope it happens soon. Do you know what is happening between Roman and Jessica?"

"I think she is considering leaving him because she found someone else. She said she just didn't really love him anymore, but I couldn't say that to him today. I think we should sleep AJ, I'm tired. Goodnight, sweetie." Kaitlyn shut off the light and the two went to sleep. AJ was plagued with dreams about Dean leaving her because she said that she was with child.


	8. The News

The News

_**A.N. I'm going to update to kind of lift my mood, but I don't think this will do anything. My prayers and thoughts go out to the victims and the families of the Boston Bombings. May the perpetrators be brought to justice as soon as they are found.**_

It had been about a week since the night AJ and Dean had been in bed together and she was already not feeling well. She was feeling sick by now just after she woke up, luckily Dean hadn't been there; he had been pulled away by Seth and Roman earlier that morning. Kaitlyn, however, had stopped by with the test, thinking that by now AJ would need it.

AJ was leaning over the toilet, vomiting more than she thought she could handle. Her stomach was in so much unbearable pain and she was letting out everything she had had from the day before and the little bit of food she had before the sickness occurred.

Kaitlyn barged into the bathroom and saw AJ. She went over to her best friend, held AJ's hair back and rubbed her back. When AJ was finally finished emptying her stomach of its contents, she flushed the toilet, rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. Kaitlyn held out a small box to the tiny diva.

"I think it's time to use this." AJ nodded and read the box instructions before pulling out the test and using it. The test said to wait for three minutes; it was the longest three minutes of AJ's life. Kaitlyn sat on the tiled floor beside AJ and grabbed her friend's hand for support. AJ heaved out a heavy sigh after a long wait.

"I think it's time, April." Kaitlyn said and AJ swallowed as she picked up the test which had been placed in front of her.

"It has a plus sign, its positive; I'm pregnant." AJ shed a tear but quickly wiped it away.

"Are you going to tell Dean today?"

"I don't really have a choice; he'll get suspicious when I am vomiting every morning, getting mood swings and strange cravings." AJ said as she stood up and made her way to the door back into the hotel bedroom. She was holding the test behind her leg up the sleeve of her jacket. She found Dean outside the door smiling.

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed her softly and then turned his attention to Kaitlyn who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I just came by to see April; she said she wasn't feeling well." Dean looked down at AJ and held his grip tighter on her waist.

"I'm feeling better, honey, relax; I think I may have just had some bad food or something." AJ smiled and Dean rubbed her back gently. He was still concerned when he saw Kaitlyn narrow her eyes at the back of AJ's head.

"I should go, I hope you feel better about everything, AJ, _everything_." Kaitlyn said as she stood up and walked out of the bathroom and hotel room. Dean looked down at AJ.

"What did she mean by that, April?" AJ sighed and made her way over to the Queen sized bed. She laid her head on the pillow as Dean pulled her legs on to his lap. AJ wasn't ready for telling him but knew she'd have to at some; getting it over with would be better.

"I have something to tell you; and it's really big." Dean moved so he was lying on his side next to AJ.

"I want you to tell me, please?" He asked and rubbed AJ's cheek with his thumb. AJ let a tear roll down her other cheek where Dean couldn't feel it.

"I don't know how to say this. I-I'm pregnant." AJ didn't even look at Dean, she couldn't bring herself to. She felt Dean kiss her cheek, lay his face against hers and wrap his arm around her waist tightly.

"Really?" He turned AJ over on her back, bringing his hand to her cheek to move her face towards his. He kissed her gently.

"So, when Kaitlyn was here…?" AJ nodded and AJ pulled the positive test from her jacket sleeve.

"It's a positive result, see the plus?" Dean nodded and put the test on the bedside table.

"You're okay with… this?" She put her hand to her stomach even though there wasn't any bump there yet.

"Yeah, but this means you can't wrestle anymore for a while. We have to tell Vince about you so you can get leave." AJ nodded and put her head into Dean's chest. She began to cry uncontrollably.

"Honey, don't cry; you know I won't leave." Dean said and AJ kissed his shirt covered chest before sobbing herself to sleep. She had exhausted herself with worrying but Dean didn't complain, he thought that she would have been upset anyway.


	9. Spreading

Spreading

_**A.N. This will probably be the only other chapter I will update today. Be safe, I couldn't say anything other than that.**_

AJ's mood and eating habits were confusing everyone, she would snap at jokes and eat whenever she wanted and whatever she wanted. Kaitlyn and Dean hadn't told anyone, but they were concerned that people would start to figure things out. AJ, at least, was sick very early in the morning so no one knew _that_ about her.

It had been about two weeks since Dean had found out about AJ and he had spent as much time with her as possible when he could. Dean had organised for he and AJ to meet with Vince this week before RAW; AJ really couldn't risk having a match, she was lucky Vickie hadn't booked her for anything since Vickie found out AJ wasn't feeling well. At least Vickie really was nicer than her character in the WWE.

Dean knocked on the door to Mr McMahon's and was told to enter. He walked in with AJ holding onto his arm and the two sat down in front of the desk in the two chairs.

"I should have known I would see you two in here again. Now tell me, what is it you wanted to say." AJ inhaled deeply.

"Mr McMahon, I was wondering if I could have time off in a few months, I found out a couple of weeks ago that I am pregnant." Vince nodded and smiled.

"Of course you can, April. I'll let Vickie know the reason why, I can assume you don't want others to know, right?" Dean and AJ nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because Stephanie didn't want anyone to know about her first pregnancy either, presides, this business has people who will do anything to get to the top, that includes hurting others." Dean nodded grimly and Vince continued.

"I will still have you paid what you usually will so you can get by easily. You are also welcome to travel with RAW till your third trimester, which would be when you would just have to stay at home and rest." Dean understood what Vince was saying; he shook hands with his boss and stood up along with AJ.

"We can tell Vickie about AJ to save you the trouble, sir." Vince nodded his head once and Dean walked out of the office with AJ.

"Vickie should be in her office, know where it is." AJ said and she led the way to Vickie's office. Just like AJ had thought, Vickie was sitting at the large desk typing away on her laptop. Vickie looked up when AJ knocked and smiled when she noticed Dean with the little Diva.

"AJ, how would you like a match tonight since you didn't have one last week?" AJ wrung her hands nervously.

"Well, that's what we have come to speak with you about. I am no longer able to compete for a while anyway." Vickie shut her laptop so she could concentrate on AJ more.

"Why not, dear, what happened?" AJ sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk Vickie was sitting at.

"I am pregnant, but you can't tell anyone. Only Vince, you, Kaitlyn and Dean and I know; and we don't want anyone else knowing right now." Vickie nodded.

"Okay, AJ, I will try to find something for you to tonight if you'd like but it won't be anything tough, maybe just a promo, or something. But you should be resting; I know that it isn't good to be stressing and all of that while being pregnant." AJ smiled and hugged Vickie tightly, Dean just stood on the other side of the room amused by the friendliness of the two since they were on screen enemies.

Dean looked to the door for a second, but a second was all he needed; he had seen someone rush away. He was suspicious, but didn't want to risk stressing out. He had heard of women he met that had lost their babies or had premature births because of stress.

It had been Layla that had been by the door; she had heard everything about AJ's pregnancy. She quickly rushed off to the Diva's locker room and found Eve putting on the finishing touches to her make-up.

"I found something really great for us about AJ. I think you're going to love it." Layla smirked and Eve titled her head to the side.

"Spill it, then I can figure out a way to use it since spilling the secret about her and Dean didn't know." Layla began to grow scared. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything_. But Eve knew things about everyone, dark things; she had to tell the secret.

"AJ is pregnant with Dean's baby." Eve stopped what she was doing and turned to face Layla.

"Now, this is interesting! I need to figure out how to use this information, I need time. For now; we both just pretend we know nothing. It won't take me long to figure out what to do to get my title back." Layla really was scared now.


	10. Mysterious Plan

Mysterious Plan

_**A.N. I thought I'd update this. I now have a poll up about what my next WWE story should be about so check it out, I'd love your input on what kind of story I should do. Enjoy this chapter; things get interesting in this one.**_

Two and a half months later, AJ had now been pregnant for three months and had a bump that was now showing. She had just been doing promos concerning the Shield and their rise on the WWE, how much she loved Dean and even accidently let out that she was expecting a child in six months.

AJ had then been flooded with tweets, texts emails and calls from fans and the small number of family members she has; everyone seemed excited. Eve had even decided to play a part, telling AJ that she had completely got over the Divas Championship. AJ wasn't really liking the apology from Eve though, something just hadn't seemed right.

Dean had to be out at commentary while Seth and Roman were in the ring fighting against Primo and Epico, an easy match for the two. A lot had changed in three months; AJ falling pregnant, the Shield becoming a likable stable group, Seth and Roman winning the Tag Team Championships from team Hell No, and Dean becoming United States Champion a couple of weeks before. Everything was looking up in AJ's life.

AJ waited in a locker room, talking with Kaitlyn and lying down on the lounge, although her bump wasn't big enough to hurt her back, AJ just always felt comfortable lying down rather than sitting if she could help it.

"So, do you want a boy, or a girl?" Kaitlyn asked. She had asked this question since they found out; AJ was starting to think that maybe Kaitlyn thought about the baby more than she did.

"I don't know, I mean, we have only just started going to the doctor and I don't think we will know until a few more months." Kaitlyn pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww, I want to know though, I guess I am just impatient." AJ nodded in agreement. She turned so she was lying on her side, watching the TV that showed Seth and Roman's hands being held up by Dean; it looked like they had won the match but AJ was too spaced out with talking to notice.

"They won; you want to go see them?" Kaitlyn said and AJ raised an eyebrow.

"Or do you just want to see Seth?" AJ smiled knowing she had gotten to her best friend. Kaitlyn muttered something and walked off towards the stage entrance, in hopes to get there before the trio had walked off to talk or whatever. AJ had to run to catch up with Kaitlyn and found her walking off with Seth; their arms were linked and they were talking and laughing about something.

Roman excused himself, hugged AJ gently so he didn't break her (something he always thought he would do) and walked off without another word. AJ and Dean were finally alone. AJ wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and stood on her toes and Dean responded my wrapped his arms around AJ's waist.

"I didn't see the match, honey; Kaitlyn was talking with me about the baby for too long. But I noticed Seth and Roman won." Dean nodded and took his girlfriend's hand to lead her to the arena car park.

"No, it's okay, I though Kaitlyn might have done something like that. It's keeping stress levels down for you; that's what you need for our," Dean bent over and kissed the side of AJ stomach before standing back up and putting and arm around her waist. "It's what we need for our little one and your health." AJ smiled and kissed Dean but pulled away when she heard his name being called.

"Um, I think that was Punk, and it sounds like it's urgent." Dean quickly ran back into the arena and Punk lead him to the other side. They walked into a dark locker room.

"Hey, Punk, I thought this was an emergency?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Dean was getting anxious; this didn't seem like the Punk he knew.

"So, why are we in here?" Punk went over to the door and pulled a key out.

"I think a better question is; why are you in here on your own?" Punk quickly ducked out of the room, slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.

AJ was feeling nervous being on her own, and this time it wasn't just mood swings. She jumped when a hand touched he shoulder and turned to see Eve with a worried look on her face.

"AJ, what's wrong?" She asked, it sounded really convincing too. AJ brought it and held onto Eve.

"I'm just scared of being alone." AJ pulled away and noticed Eve had titled her head to the side, her eyes narrowed and something was behind me back. Eve struck AJ in the stomach with a small section of a metal pipe.

AJ coughed out a bit of blood and fell to the ground while clutching her stomach. She didn't feel right and couldn't feel any minute movements in her stomach, like there was nothing there.

Eve pulled out her phone and dialled a number. She brought it up to her ear.

"I've done it; what now?" Eve walked away from AJ and looked up to where the cameras were in the car park; no lights were on them so they were shut off.

"Get out of there and make sure Kaitlyn and Dean know about it. Act innocent." The male voice said and hung up quickly. Eve ran to find Kaitlyn and found her with Seth.

"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, I found AJ, she's hurt in the car park!" Both two tones and Eve ran to the car park and Seth pulled out his phone.

"I'm calling an ambulance, just stay with her!" Seth demanded and he began to panic as he was trying to get an ambulance there as fast as possible.

AJ had been rushed to hospital and Dean had been told as soon as AJ was in the ambulance. Dean had actually broke down crying before he got to the local hospital. All hell was about to break lose when he found out who did this to his beautiful AJ and wanted to know if his baby was okay.


	11. Die Inside

Die Inside

_**A.N. This is the third last chapter; I hope you have liked this one. This might be kind of sad but that is what I was aiming for. Go onto the poll and vote what new WWE story I should make (you need to send me who the pair should be or if it should be OC). Enjoy this chapter or hate me for it, whichever.**_

AJ had been knocked unconscious from medicine the doctors had given her; it was the only thing that had calmed her hysteria. She was badgering them about questions about the baby and crying, saying she wanted Dean or Kaitlyn or anyone else. She was a wreck, but she couldn't be blamed.

AJ's tummy had been scanned and the doctors thought they would wait to tell AJ when Dean arrived; it would be better that way.

Dean had been forced into the backseat by the powerhouse Roman when he was screaming that he wanted to drive. Seth grabbed the keys to Dean's car and sped off through the streets; he would be getting a few speeding tickets from this but it didn't stop him from getting to his best friend's pregnant girlfriend, hey Seth cared about AJ too.

The group of Dean, Seth, Kaitlyn and Roman barged in through the front entrance with Dean leading. He went up to the reception desk and slammed his hand onto it to get the attention of the young lady at her computer.

"Yes, may I help you, sir?" She said in a sour, least caring voice as she looked up. Her lip twitched up into a smile when she saw Dean's face but then returned back to her original frown.

"Yeah, I want to know what room my girlfriend April Mendez is in. She's pregnant and was attacked." Dean closed his eyes tightly as he clutched into the desk to keep his tears from falling. The girl typed away on here computer and she looked back up to him.

"Use the elevator and go up to floor three, that's the emergency and maternity part. Ask someone up there where she will be because right now it isn't showing on the system." Dean completely ignored her sour tone and thanked her, rushed to the elevator, waited for everyone to get in the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor.

There was another reception desk but the woman at this one was much friendlier than the first. She kindly directed Dean to where AJ was but told everyone that only Dean was allowed to go inside. Kaitlyn told Dean to tell AJ she loved her and give her a big hug from her. Seth and Roman said the same.

Dean swallowed back a lump in his throat as he walked in and saw AJ looking around the room dazed. She smiled when she noticed Dean standing in the doorway.

"You came, Dean, you're finally here." Her voice was scratchy and Dean nodded, letting a tear come out. He wasn't made of stone when it came to AJ, he would crumble around her and she'd let him.

"I'm the only one allowed to see you right now." Dean sat down in the chair beside the bed; AJ took a hold of his hand. Dean took AJ into his arms and held her there for about ten minutes.

"What was that for?" AJ asked as Dean released her and held her cheek in his hand.

"That was from Kaitlyn, Seth and Roman; and because you made me so worried. Do you remember who attacked you, babe?" AJ nodded and swallowed.

Just as she was about to answer, the doctor that had stayed with her for most of her ordeal came him. He shook hands with Dean and touched AJ's shoulder lightly.

"How are you feeling, April?"

"I feel… empty, I haven't felt the baby move since the attack." AJ let a few tears fall as the doctor took a seat beside the bed on the opposite Dean was on.

"We scanned your womb while we had you unconscious and the news isn't good, miss Mendez." Dean looked worried at AJ first and then the doctor.

"Bad news, how bad is bad?" Dean was now on the verge of another break down.

"I'm afraid that you have lost your baby, you were experiencing bleeding while you were hysterical and unconscious and there was no heartbeat to be found anywhere. I am sorry for your loss." AJ broke down and held Dean tighter than he ever thought possible, she was cutting off his breathing as she cried.

But he didn't care, he had just lost his unborn child to a heartless demon and he was going to have to be locked up in jail for life for murder if he found out who had done this.

"It-it was Eve." AJ mumbled into Dean's neck as she cried more and more. Dean slid out her grip a little to hear her better.

"Who did you say did this?"

"Eve, she pulled out a metal pipe from behind her back and got me in the stomach. I knew she didn't like me but she killed our baby! She's a murderer and she'll walk out of it because she would have planned it all along." AJ's head collapsed onto the pillow and she buried her face in her hands. Dean kissed a gap that was on her forehead and said to AJ he was going to talk with Kaitlyn. AJ nodded and sniffled; she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Dean walked out and everyone could tell he had been crying, his hair was over one of his eyes and his face was red. He grabbed Kaitlyn by the arm and dragged her down the hallway to have a more private conversation.

"Did you find out what happened? How's AJ, how the baby?" Kaitlyn asked and Dean leaned his back against the wall rubbed his eyes to stop anymore tears from escaping.

"Eve was the one to attack AJ; she pulled out a metal pipe and got her in the gut. AJ is an emotional wreck but I am too. And the baby? The baby died, Eve killed our child, Kaitlyn, AJ couldn't feel anything after it happened and that was because our baby was dead." Kaitlyn began to struggle with her breathing and Dean went and hugged her.

"My best friend lost her baby, your unborn baby. I'm going to make Eve pay if it's the last thing I do, she's going to wish she never fucked with AJ and I don't care what she says she did it for." Dean released Kaitlyn and pulled out his phone. He dialled a number and raised it to his ear.

"Mr McMahon, I need to tell you about something that happened with AJ."

"I heard she had been attacked, how is she doing?" Dean sighed.

"Our baby was killed, and April said that Eve had pulled a metal pipe and got her in the stomach. Were the security cameras on at the time in the car park?"

"The main ones weren't, but we always have hidden ones, I can get the footage and get Eve locked up. Give AJ my deepest condolences and tell her I will come by to see her as soon as I can."

"I will Mr McMahon, thank you." Dean hung up the phone and went back into the room AJ was in. The news had made AJ a tiny bit happier but it lasted only a second, her baby was gone; this was going to hurt for God knows how long.

Eve was in her hotel room waiting, and this saying can be used literally, her partner in crime. He had told her to meet there when everyone was gone. There was a knock at the door and Eve got up to find him there.

"It's about time; I've been waiting for nearly two hours." The man walked in and scowled at Eve.

"We can't be rushed on this matter."

"You know, there's one thing I've wanted to know, why have you been doing this?" The man smirked at her.

"It's simple Eve, Dean gets emotionally destroyed, he and the Shield all go down and I get back into the title picture; I also have a chance to have AJ to myself." Eve shook her head and scoffed.

"Of course, the almighty CM Punk wants his little crazy chick back."


	12. Passed Events

Passed Events

_**A.N. Second last chapter for this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I'll do another WWE story when I get enough votes on my poll. Enjoy this chapter.**_

For the month that had passed, AJ hadn't talked to many people; and when she did she rarely spoke a word because not many people gave her the chance to speak.

Kaitlyn would just talk and talk about how sorry she was and how bad this situation was, Seth would ask her questions but they weren't too tough to answer he knew to dodge the _really_ bad questions. Roman would give AJ minutes of silence before talking to her; ever since his fiancé left him and didn't let him see his daughter he knew to give people time to think in silence. And Dean, he would very rarely talk to anyone but AJ, he had really cut himself off from everyone but his girlfriend, she knew it was as hard for him as it was for her.

All Dean would do is just sit on his own deep in thought about his and AJ's loss. He would often drown his sorrows in alcohol if he could; but AJ didn't say anything, she wished she drank as much as he did so she could do that as well.

There was a day one month after the event that AJ finally had the nerve to say something to Dean before he would go down to the bar.

"Dean?" She asked in a sad, soft voice. He turned around and knew she wanted to talk; he would always talk with her when she needed and the other way round because no one was really talking to him much.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" Dean lay on the bed beside AJ and took her hand in his.

"We can't keep doing what we're doing, you can't keep drinking like you and I can't keep holding myself up in hotel rooms." Dean nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Tell you what, how about we go out dinner; it might make us feel better?" AJ nodded and put on some make up and changed her clothes so she had a light blue top, long length jeans and a pair of black converses.

Dean took her to a local restaurant and they ate in comfortable silence; both thought that nothing needed to be said. They had their conversation back in their hotel room when AJ had got her make up off and changed into her PJ's.

"We need to get to how we were; we can't let our baby's death get in the way of everything." Dean had got straight to the point and AJ looked down at her crossed legs.

"I know we can't, but we also can't forget what happened; I don't want to forget. But you're right, we need to move on." Dean kissed AJ's head and moved under the covers of the bed. AJ followed him and both fell asleep shortly after.

It was RAW the night after and AJ had requested a match against Eve and Layla alongside Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was more than happy to side with AJ on this match; no one messes with her best friend and gets away with it!

AJ was dressed in her red attire with black polka dots and was ready to go. Kaitlyn was trying to calm her down; AJ would most likely seem to become a time bomb once she got into the ring that night.

AJ and Kaitlyn went out to AJ's music after talking with the Shield for a little. The crowd cheer wildly for the duo and they waited in the ring for Eve and Layla to come out. Kaitlyn started the match against Layla.

Kaitlyn got Layla into a headlock and got her down to the mat. The ref was asking Layla if she wanted to give up and Layla had managed to make it to her feet and punched Kaitlyn in the gut. When Layla got some separation she ran to the ropes and went to rush up and clothesline Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn ducked, grabbed Layla's hair and slammed her head down on to the mat.

Kaitlyn dragged Layla across to hers and AJ's corner and AJ tagged herself in because Kaitlyn was holding Layla down. AJ went to the top rope, flipped off it and landed in Layla's stomach. AJ grabbed Layla's chin and held it there.

"You helped to ruin my life, you're gonna pay for it!" She screamed to Layla and AJ kicked her straight in the face. AJ wasn't going to go for a pin anytime soon; she wanted to punish these girls for ruining her life.

AJ punched Layla repeatedly in the face till the ref was at a count of four and pulling her up. She went back to Layla; Irish whipped her into a corner and kicked Layla repeatedly in the gut. The very life that was in AJ was gone; it was time for Layla and Eve to feel what it was like to be in pain from the inside.

Layla felt sick, she had been targeted in the stomach and she could feel the pain; a bruise was going to form soon. AJ allowed Layla to tag in Eve; this was perfect for AJ.

"You're going down bitch!" AJ yelled at Eve and rammed Eve's legs. Eve held her hands out to protect her face; AJ slammed Eve's face into the mat several times.

AJ got a hold of Eve's arm and stomped on her shoulder from above; if AJ was going to win, major pain was going to be dished out. Eve sat up and held into her should when AJ climbed up to the top turnbuckle; she dropkicked Eve when she stood up. Now Eve's head and shoulder were in pain.

"I. Hate. You." AJ said between punches to the face when Eve was on the ground on her back. AJ stomped on Eve's neck and then her stomach. She finally went for the cover and Eve kicked out at two; perfect, AJ can beat her up more.

AJ slapped Eve across the face as she was trying to get back to her feet. AJ kicked Eve's hurting shoulder and heard a clicking kind of sound; she had most likely just dislocated Eve's shoulder.

AJ then got the three count and quickly made her way up the ramp; Kaitlyn ran to catch up with her. AJ was seething with rage and Dean pulled his girlfriend into his arms when he saw AJ backstage.

"Baby, you need to calm down. I'll be here for you through anything." He leaned down and kissed AJ softly. AJ pulled away and grabbed Dean's hand while she started to walk towards an empty hall.

"I just wish we still had our baby inside me, we were both so happy then." Dean nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I wanna take you out to dinner again after the show; you and I both felt better last night when we went out." AJ smiled up at her boyfriend and said that she would be going back to the hotel.

AJ changed into a light blue knee high dress and blue high heel shoes with blue rhinestones on the thin heel. She wore a pair of dangly earrings and a small amount of make-up. She found Dean had already got changed when he came into the hotel room.

They had one of the best nights in the last few months, starting with dinner and ending up together tangled up in the bed sheets.

AJ and Dean both knew that things would now start to look up after they received a text from Vince during dinner saying that Eve would be going to court a few weeks later.


	13. Court Date

Court Date

_**A.N. The last chapter for this story, but if you guys like this story and if you want another story like this one, PM me or use the poll. I'm thinking messages might be better. Just tell me WWE Superstars or Divas and what you'd like to happen. I'll try to do at least one if I get multiple suggestions. I love writing so send me some ideas. Love you all. Enjoy. Also this may not be right, but I'm not very good at knowing the Law so bear with me.**_

The court date had finally arrived and Vince had said he had evidence against Eve and who had been associated with her; Punk, but no one knew that. AJ held the jacket she was wearing over her dress closer to her. Dean had talked to Kaitlyn and Seth about what Vince might have; but they had no idea what their boss could have up his sleeve.

The court room was just as cold as the outside air; the air-conditioning was on high for some reason. AJ sat down at the bench alongside Dean and David Otunga, who had offered to be their lawyer for the case.

A few minutes of waiting and the jury began to file in. Everyone was sworn in and AJ glanced over at Eve, who looked pale and nervous. But what was Vince going to do to provide that would make Eve look guilty. It was then that AJ saw Punk was beside Eve; what was he doing there?

AJ didn't have time to ask Dean anything (he had kept it quiet from her about his suspicions on Punk) because David was on his feet in front of his chair.

"I stand here before everyone today, to take those two vile human beings (he pointed to Eve and Punk) to jail. Not only have they lied and deceived with 'accidents', which were not scripted, they had attacked Miss Lee unprovoked and killed her unborn child." AJ inhaled sharply and let out a long sigh. David opened his briefcase and took out a DVD in a cd case and placed it into the already turned on TV and pressed play on the DVD player.

It showed from when AJ and Dean were in the car park and Punk had called Dean away on one side and Punk standing near a door close to the car park entrance. It showed Dean running out to see Punk and them rushing off to another locker room where Punk locked Dean in. The video also showed AJ standing around looking nervous as that was happening and Eve sneaking up behind her when Punk had done his part. The two young ladies were talking for a short time before Eve pulled out a pipe and struck AJ in the gut.

Everyone gasped at the sight that was seen. AJ was struggling to breathe, she was reliving the worst day of her life from around four months before. This would have been the hidden security tapes that Vince mentioned to her when he saw her in the hospital a month ago. The judge looked at Eve, Punk and their lawyer.

"There are many ways a video can be forged. My client, Eve, has told me she was with Mr Brooks straight after the said taping of Monday Night RAW. There are always people who will impersonate others to give them a bad reputation. It has happened on multiple occasions in the WWE. I don't believe that those two people in the video were my clients, just two imposters." The man returned to his seat and Eve smiled slightly and looked over to AJ.

"It'll be okay, AJ. Mr McMahon has his ways of getting evidence; I'll show you and everyone what I mean by that." David said and rose when he was told to and began to speak again while holding up another cd. It was placed in the DVD player and the sound played through the courtroom.

"_You will never guess what I just saw."_ Eve.

"_What did you see, Eve? This had better be good."_ AJ's eyes widened, that sounded like Punk's voice.

"_Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee; I think what happened on Raw wasn't planned. This could be bad news for us; they become the newest power couple and the group can take down any Superstar they wish. They could take over the WWE and run the shows. I wanted to be the top Diva, but now little miss Crazy Chick can get her unhinged pack of dogs to help her get the Diva's title."_ Eve again.

"_Relax, Eve.__That crazy Ambrose, his two-toned best friend Rollins and that skyscraper Reigns won't get far. We will make sure of that. Raw and SmackDown won't be taken over by the Shield."_ Punk.

"_I've done it; what now?"_ AJ had heard that muffled after she was attacked.

"_Get out of there and make sure Kaitlyn and Dean know about it. Act innocent."_ This was the last phone voice before the CD stopped. AJ then knew the real reason why Punk was with Eve and Dean's suspicions had been right; Punk had been behind it all.

"What we have all heard just then was two phone conversations between the accused, Eve Torres and Phillip Brooks, planning to harm April Mendez, my client." David stated and Eve began to talk desperately with her lawyer. Punk's face was blank, but he was secretly thinking jail was ahead.

"Does the defendant have anything to add?" The judge asked and Eve's lawyer replied no. "The jury will now deliberate since the defendant has no evidence." The jury filed into their small room behind the judge and Dean wrapped his arms around AJ.

"April, we will be free of them." Dean said into her hair and kissed the top of her head. AJ smiled widely and buried her head in Dean's chest.

"They have no evidence for their case, April, looks like they will be jailed for killing your unborn child and that it was planned." David reassured and Dean smiled a little at the Superstar and lawyer.

The jury had come back into the room after around an hour of discussing. The judge asked if Eve and Punk's lawyer if they had evidence and he shook his head no. The judge asked the jury to deliberate.

"We find the defendant guilty of the pre-meditated murder of Miss April Mendez's unborn child and assault on Miss Mendez." Eve swallowed hard and Punk looked down at his hands on the table in front of him.

"You are sentenced to six years jail without parole. Case closed!" Everyone began to chatter and walk out after the judge did so. AJ felt the cold breeze of the wind and winter air and moved her jacket to cover herself more.

"We're free April. So now I think I can do this in front of everyone." Dean dug around in his pockets and pulled out something but held it in his fist. He grabbed AJ's hand and got down on one knee.

"April Mendez, I have loved you since I first saw you. I realised that once I met you all of the crap I had gone through was just there to help me appreciate you more. I asked you in front of everyone. Will you marry me?" AJ saw the ring Dean produced and nodded, not able to say anything through her tears. Dean jumped up, placed the ring on her left ring and picked her up spinning her around. Kaitlyn held onto AJ from behind when Dean put his now fiancée down on her feet. Every one of their friends that were present was crying with joy.


End file.
